Today, many computing devices, such as tablet devices, laptops, desktops, mobile phones, etc., are interconnected by one or more networks. In one example, computing devices of a bank may be interconnected over a bank network, while computing devices of a retail store may be interconnected over a retail store network. When a computing device attempts to access remote resources outside of a local network (e.g., a website, a file sharing web service, an email service, etc.) the computing device may send and receive data packets that are routed through various networks. For example, a bank computing device, a retail store computing device, and/or computing devices of other networks may access file sharing functionality provided by a file sharing web service. Because the file sharing web service may provide file sharing functionality for multiple client networks, the file sharing web service may communicate with client networks having overlapping address space. For example, a retail store computing device on the retail store network may be assigned an IP address that is the same as an IP address assigned to a bank computing device on the bank network. Accordingly, the file sharing web service may utilize layer 3 virtual private network technology and/or multiprotocol switch technology to distinguish between the retail store computing device and the bank computing device.